


Discovering

by littlemisstimberlake



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstimberlake/pseuds/littlemisstimberlake
Summary: The boys are on tour and Justin is bored and horny. Generally not a wise combination.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake
Kudos: 11





	1. That's New

Justin was bored and horny. Generally not a wise combination.

‘Fuck Britney…” He thought as he pulled his laptop onto his lap and started typing.

At first, him and Chris had looked at the fanfiction together, laughing at how the fans characterized them and their bandmates. Now, he was looking at softcore porn stories of him and Britney, jerking off to descriptions of blowjobs. Britney’s blowjobs sucked. Justin had to chuckle at his unintended pun. But they were nowhere close to what the fangirls described in their stories. He had tried to get into fanfiction that fangirls made up about him and them, but from their descriptions they often sounded 13 years old and he felt like a pedophile getting off to those.

There was one comment under the story, reading ‘This scene was so stolen from a Joshtin fanfic. Get your own ideas!”

Curious of what this “Joshtin” was, Justin typed the word into his search engine. 

“Joshtin’s Closet.” was the first link to pop up. He clicked on it, and came to a disclaimer. “If you are not okay with gay sex, leave now.” Justin swallowed and looked around the bus. All the other guys were fast asleep in their bunk beds. He had never watched gay porn or had gay fantasies for that matter, but reading a gay story was not the same, right? He was just reading something.

When he pushed ‘enter,’ an array of pictures of him and JC popped up. ‘What the fuck…’ Justin mumbled to himself as he scrolled through the pictures of him and his best friend, often edited with little hearts and flowers between them. Some were edits of them half naked embracing each other. ‘Josh-tin.’ Joshua and Justin. It finally dawned on him. Fans were writing about him and JC getting it on? The internet was a wild place.

Justin scrolled down further and clicked on a story called “Deepthroat.” As he began reading he recognized the plot from the Justney fanfiction he had just read. Only that JC was the one expertly licking his shaft. ‘Fuck...’ he mumbled again as his rock hard penis poked into the laptop. He shifted a little and lifted his head again, making sure not to have woken Chris or JC. But there was not a sound on the bus.

He bit his lip as he started stroking himself while reading the heated exchange between him and JC. He came so quickly he was unprepared and came over half of his laptop.

‘Shit….’ he cursed out a little too loud and pulled up his pants, frantically looking for a kleenex.

“J, are you okay?” JC’s familiar voice asked sleepily from his bunk.

“I’m….goood.” Justin panted a little while trying to wipe up his cum from the keyboard with an old shirt he had picked up from the ground.

“Okay... don’t stay up too long…” JC said softly and then was quiet. He must have drifted back to sleep.

'Did JC always have such a warm voice?' Justin shook his head, quickly closed the website and shut down the laptop. After he was sure he had removed all the leftover stains, he climbed back into his own bunk bed. His brain spun around the fact that he had just jerked off to the idea of his best male friend giving him head. Why would people even write about them, he wondered. They did look good together in photos, he had to admit....

After a pretty turbulent night, waking up multiple times drenched in sweat and with a boner, Justin whiningly climbed out of his bunk bet. He was still so tired but they had a show that night and he had to get up eventually.

Chris was already up, making cereal and talking to JC, who was sitting on the couch still in his pajamas. And boy those pajamas were tight. Justin blinked a little.

“Finally, the dead have risen.” Chris mocked. “Guess who had a wild night last night…” 

“You?” Justin asked ready to fistbump his friend.

“Nope. Sleeping beauty over there.”

JC lifted his head from his crossword puzzle. “And what makes you say that?”

Chris grabbed a shirt from the counter and Justin immediately recognized it. ‘Fuck.’ he thought. ‘I wiped off my cum with JC’s favorite shirt.’ In his panic to get caught and the darkness of the bus, he hadn't bothered to check whose shirt it was, since it was normally just him and Chris throwing their stuff around the bus.

“Why do you have my shirt?” JC raised an eyebrow.

“Our little boytoy over here had a good first date, I suppose.” Chris laughed as he unveiled the cum stains on the collar of the shirt.

“What? I did not-” JC blushed heavily and grabbed the shirt from Chris. “That’s my favorite shirt, how did-”

Chris couldn't stop laughing and pressed out “Oh, spare me the details, C, I’m sure we will get to hear them from Litrell soon.”

“You went on a date with BRIAN?” Justin almost spat out his cereal. 

“I… yes but I did not. I….” JC stuttered. 

Justin contemplated telling the truth about whose cum that was, but grew annoyed at the fact that JC would go out with a Backstreet Boy, their mortal enemies, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“I didn’t take you for a first-date blowjob kinda gal, JC.” Chris continued his mocking.

“I’m not a girl!!” JC said angrily and stormed into the bathroom.

Chris sighed. “Gee, what a drama queen! Remember when I found Brit’s bra in your bed? I mocked you much worse.”

“You know JC’s sensitive like that.” Justin hit Chris on the head and got up to check on his bandmate.

* * *

“Yo, C, open up," he said softly.

“Is Chris gone?” JCs voice sounded broken up.

“He is," Justin assured him and signaled Chris to get his ass out of the bus.

Carefully, JC opened the bathroom door. “I didn’t blow Brian...” he said sadly.

Justin gave him a smile. “Okay. I believe you.”

JC came out of the bathroom and sat back down on the couch, he looked defeated. “I don’t know how those stains got on there. That shirt was Gucci….”

“I’m sure we can wash them out, C," Justin said kindly and wrapped an arm around his roommate. 'Damn, JC had gotten some muscle on himself.'

“Thanks, J. For believing me," JC whispered and laid his head down on Justin's shoulder.

“So… are you and Brian gonna go on a second date?” Justin asked, trying to sound as uninterested as he could.

“Since when are you interested in my love life?” JC asked in a confused tone.

Justin pulled his arm away and shifted a bit in his seat. “Since you might sleep with the enemy, duh.” 'Not at all because I spent all last night fantasizing about my dick being in your mouth...'

“I don’t think we will. He’s nice but...not my type,” JC admitted and picked his crossword puzzle back up.

All of the sudden, Justin was even more intrigued. “What is your type then?”

“Okay, what did you do wrong to suddenly appear to be caring about my dates?”

“I didn’t do anything. Of course I care, you’re my best friend.”

“Everytime I tell you anything about my love life, you say it’s “gross.”" 

Justin sighed. That was probably true. “Fine, I’m a straight douchebag, I’m trying to work on it, okay.”

JC smiled a little. “That’s sweet of you.”

“So...what is your type?”

“I don’t know. Athletic, tall, a little macho maybe...” JC's eyes drifted off.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re still stuck on Tony,” Justin asked, masking the jealousy as good as he could. Not even at the MMC did Justin realize what everyone loved so much about Tony, he was a douche and had broken JC's heart more than once.

“Just because you’re stuck on Brit…”

“Ouch.”

“Sorry, that was mean," JC apologized.

“I kind of deserved that," Justin admitted,

* * *

Justin couldn't help but grin a little to himself when he finished his cereal. He was taller than JC. He was very athletic, and he could be pretty macho. But was he really trying to get his gay best friend to see him as an attractive man? He coughed a little. He probably was just confused about that story, that was all. Maybe he should just read a bunch of the stories he had found online and then the novelty would wear off and he'd get back to fawning over Playboy models.

* * *

_A few days later._

“So… for how long have you wanted to bone JC?” Joey asked nonchalantly in the middle of their video game.

“What the fuck?” Justin almost dropped his controller.

“You heard me.”

“I’m straight," Justin insisted as he punched Joey's videogame character in the face.

“Apparently not.”

“What makes you think that, huh?”

“Calm down, J, *NSYNC’s already 2/5th gay, all we needed was a bi middle man.”

“I’m not fucking bi..." Justin mumbled.

“Alright.”

“Why would you think I’m into JC?” he asked frustratedly. He had tried everything in his power to keep the confusing thoughts to himself.

“You’re pulling the same cheap moves on him that you used to pull on our dancers before Brit when you were horny.”

“And what ‘cheap moves’ would that be?”

“‘Let me carry those for you, that looks heavy…’ ‘Anybody want a coffee?’... ‘Have you lost weight?'.... 'Is that a new shirt?'" Joey said in an exaggerated tone.

“Fuck you, Joey. Those are your lines.”

“That’s how I know I’m right. Come on, JC’s really cute. He’s pretty much a girl anyways.”

Justin laughed a little and put down the controller. “If I told him you said that he wouldn’t talk to you for a month.”

“So what? I love JC. So what if he's not a super masculine guy, he's amazing.”

“I don’t wanna bone JC..." Justin said determinedly.

“Sure, J.” Joey rolled his eyes at him and got up to turn the tv and console off.

“I fucking don’t...." Justin hissed as he climbed back into his bunk bed.

* * *

"Yo, JC, bring me a water, will you?” Justin yelled across the room.

JC looked surprised for a second but got up, grabbed a water out of the fridge and brought it to Justin.

“Thanks.” Justin grinned his best million dollar smile.

“No problem.” JC said a little confused.

Contendly, Justin sipped on his water, reminiscing on the memory of JC’s ass while he was bending down to the fridge.

So maybe he did have a minor crush on JC after all, might as well enjoy it.

* * *

JC shifted a little and looked behind himself, where Justin was standing, watching him change into the next stage outfit.

“I’m sorry, I think the glitter police has been called to arrest you.” Justin quickly moved to stand behind him, breathing down his neck.

“Ha-ha.” JC laughed and moved away a little. “Your outfit has glitter, too!”

“Well, your glitter is pink and it’s all over your ass.” Justin stated drily and traced the line of glitter on JC’s jacket down to his ass.

JC jumped a little.

“Justin, what are you doing?” he stuttered.

Justin shrugged innocently. “Just noting that you’re wearing a shitload of glitter.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to touch my ass..." JC said with a frown.

“Oh no, that was just because I really wanted to touch your ass.”

JC’s mouth fell wide open.

Meanwhile, Justin had moved back to his section of clothes, and grabbed another shirt like nothing had happened.


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men get drunk in their hotel room together and Justin is being inappropriate but can't seem to shut up.

Justin didn't necessarily regret touching JC's ass in the changing room, it was nice to have some real life reference, but he did acknowledge to himself that he had to be more low-key. If Joey had picked up on his lusting after his bandmate, it was only a matter of time until JC figured things out himself... He was ripped from his thoughts by Chris shaking him. "Yo, J, we're here. We need to get out of the bus. Do you have your stuff?"

Justin nodded and grabbed his backpack. Since they had a longer stopover in New York, they had actually booked hotel rooms. Justin was stoked not to sleep in a bunk bed for once, until he remembered that he and JC usually shared rooms. Great. He couldn't really indulge in his JC fantasies with JC sleeping five feet away in a bed. Well, he kind of did on the bus but there was much less of a chance of getting caught there, secret corners and all.  
They definitely could get single rooms, but he didn't want to hurt JC's feelings either. It had sort of become a tradition for them to be roommates and it was nice to have someone to talk to after the concert. At the check-in, Joey grabbed his key card and pat JC on the shoulder, saying "Now don't do anything tonight that Jesus wouldn't want you to do," and winked at Justin. JC's eyebrows furrowed as he looked after his friend who disappeared into the elevator. "Is Joey okay?" the brunet asked Justin, who just grinned. "Joey's nuts, I thought you of all people knew that."

After all, the night did turn out more chill than Justin had anticipated, he had somehow convinced JC to raid the mini bar with him. Soon, they were drunk, sitting on the hotel room floor in their pajamas and playing "Never have I ever."

"Never have I ever... taken cocaine..." JC challenged.

Justin shook his head but was shocked when JC took a shot himself. "You took cocaine?"

"Just once...." JC admitted and giggled a bit. "Do not recommend it."

“Never have I ever wanted to be a girl,” Justin sat bluntly.

JC nearly spat out his beer. “What?” he coughed.

“I asked if you’ve ever wanted to be a girl?”

JC looked pissed. “No. Why would you ask me that?”

Justin shrugged. He didn't get why JC would blow this out of proportion. “I don’t know. You’re like, the girl in your relationships.”

JC sighed and leaned back against the bed, closing his eyes. “I’m GAY, Justin, the point is not to have a girl in the relationship..." He said slowly but sternly.

“You know what I mean. You’re the more... _feminine_ type of guy.”

JC rolled his eyes and got up. “I do not want talk to you right now. Sober up,” with that he climbed into his bed.

Justin got up to follow him, damn he felt dizzy. “Oh, come on, JC. You know what I mean. It’s not like you really _need_ your dick for anything,” he tried to explain.

“Excuse me?” JC yelled.

Justin chuckled a bit and sat down on his own bed. “Like ...if you were in prison you’d be the bitch, right?”

“Really Justin? You don’t know shit about gay people but always feel the need to give your stupid opinions…” 

“Alright. I’m sorry I called you a bitch. What's the appropriate term?” Justin asked softly. He didn't mean to piss JC off after all.

“Bottom. And it’s really none of _your_ business what I do or don’t do with my penis..." JC said and pulled the blanket over his face.

Justin shrugged and laid back on his bed. “Alright, chill. I already know what you do and don’t do with it.”

JC's head peaked out from under the blanket again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Justin had to chuckle. “Tony showed me a home video a while back.” 'Only back then it didn't get me hard like the thought does now,' he thought but bit his lip.

jC slowly sat up. “A video of what?”

“You…doing the “bottom” thing," Justin explained. 

“TONY SHOWED YOU OUR SEX TAPE? I’ll kill him!" JC yelled, quickly covering his face with his mouth and looking around.

“Chill, the others have the rooms next to ours. And he did not show me the whole thing. It’s kind of long.”

“Why would you even watch that??”

Justin shrugged once more. “I don’t know. He said you were really naughty and I had a hard time believing him. You’re always so uptight.”

JC leaned back and covered his face as he murmured “I’m not talking to you about my sex life. This is insane.”

“The video was actually kinda hot,” Justin said before he could think about it. He bit his lip and turned away to hide his blushing face from his friend.

“I don’t care. Leave me alone,” came muffled from across the room, JC must have hid under the blanket again.

Justin started to feel guilty. “Oh come on, C. I’m your best friend, you don’t have to be ashamed,” he said softly.

“I’m not ashamed. I am disgusted. By the thought of you and Tony watching that sex tape together," JC whined and got up to throw a pillow at Justin. 

“It’s not like I watched it to get off. Initially.” Justin avoided JC’s pillows and laughed hysterically. “Oh come on…I’m only messing with you.”

JC sighed, realizing there were no more pillows left to throw. "That's not funny, Justin.”

Justin handed him the pillows back. “Alright, alright. I won’t mention your sex life again,” he promised. 'As if,' he thought to himself.

“Thank you. I’m going to take a shower now. I feel gross..." JC said and walked into the bathroom.

“Can I join you?” Justin yelled after him, in a joking tone, but half serious in his head.

“Very funny..." JC yelled back.

“You don't have to just do that with Tony, you can call me _daddy_ , too, you know.” Justin joked.

“Fuck you…” JC said and closed the door behind him.

“Is that an offer?” 

“Jus- I will hit you in the balls if you don't shut your mouth," JC threatened through the door.

Justin sighed. "Alright, sorry, good night," he said and leaned back. It was kind of hard for him to fall asleep after JC had just threatened him with that, because now all he could think of was his best friend touching his balls.... and that home video he had seen years ago. Why didn't he pay better attention back then? Oh right, 'cause he was straight....

Frustratedly, he pulled the pillow over his face and started counting sheep. JC wasn't really mad at him, was he? Nah, JC didn't hold grudges... '1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 1 half naked JC, 4 sheep, fuck...'

* * *

Justin groaned as he rolled out of bed. This sleep deprivation that his JC-related thoughts were causing him was starting to become an issue. JC was still rolled up in his bed, like a kitten, peacefully sleeping. His messy hair curled around his nose and Justin felt the need to touch it. Damn, that was not normal. Wanting to get a blowjob from a guy was one thing, but thinking his hair looked pretty?? A cold shower was what he needed. Before stepping into the bathroom, he decided to call room service for them. A good breakfast was the least he could do, he didn't remember all of what happened last night due to his headache and hangover, but he did remember that JC was pissed.

As he got out of the shower and walked back into the hotel room, JC was up, with the breakfast trey on his bed.

"Thank you, J," he smiled.

Justin sighed a sigh of relief. His best friend really didn't hold any grudges.

"Oh, and if you ever bring up my sex life again, I will murder you," JC continued in the same tone, cutting his eggs roughly at the same time, not looking up.

Or ... maybe he did hold grudges after all. Justin sat down and grabbed his breakfast. "Won't happen again..."

As he silently ate his breakfast, his mind started wondering. What he probably needed was a night of going clubbing, a random hot girl to hook up with, and all the weird thoughts would disappear. He was probably just horny. Like people in prison, right? They weren't all gay, they were just doing shit because they didn't have any women around to hook up with. Tour busses were some kind of prison. He made a mental note to ask Joey for club tips and happily indulged in the rest of his breakfast. Soon JC and he would live in peace, as friends, without any weird sexual thoughts.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin catches JC hooking up with another man and his jealousy gets worse.

Justin spend the next weeks hooking up with countless nameless girls at nightclubs. Well, they weren't nameless, he just didn't really bother to learn their names. It did distract him from lonely nights on the bus and thinking about JC then but nonetheless, they were in the same group, and spent quite bit of time together.  
Additionally, JC had started to be a lot more sexual, in a way. He was wearing even tighter clothes and Justin even thought he caught him flirting with a few guys in a club.

Not that he cared. He had no intention with being with JC himself, after all. He just thought it was probably not good for the group and their image if one of JC's male hookups went to the press. Sure, things were changing, but the world wasn't ready for a gay boyband star. Lance was gay too, and he was really discreet about it, luckily.

"Did you see JC leave the club?" Justin asked Joey as they went back into the hotel lobby after a long night of partying.

"Oh yeah, he took quite the hottie to a cab."

"He did what?"

"Jealous, Justin? You have had plenty of chances..." Joey started but Justin had already stormed off to the elevator.

"Stop acting like such a slut," he yelled as he ripped the hotel room door open.

"Oh my god, Justin. Have you ever heard of knocking?" JC saaid frustratedly. He was on his knees in front of the guy he had supposedly met at the club, who was now covering up his private parts in front of Justin.

"What the fuck dude?" The blond man asked Justin as he pulled up his pants.

"You're done here, bye DUDE." Justin said and pointed at the door. They guy shook his head and left, JC walking after him. "I'm sorry..." 

Justin stopped JC in his tracks and shut the door behind the stranger. "You're going to bed."

JC raised an eyebrow. "Who do you even think you are lately??" he yelled frustratedly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Justin sighed, sitting down on his bed and trying to get over the jealousy that made his blood boil.

* * *

JC had left to sleep in Chris's room, and Justin couldn't help but listen in to them talking through the thin hotel room walls.

"Justin is really being a jerk lately..." he heard JC sigh, his voice sounded like he had been crying. Justin bit his lip.

"He's always been like that he was just cuter when he was younger so you tolerated it..." Chris said back.

Justin frowned. He was NOT a jerk....

JC sighed again, more loudly this time. "He never messed with my love life back then..:"

"He’ a teenager, they're all obsessed with sex..." Chris joked. Justin let himself fall back into his bed. If only it was that simple....

* * *

"Are you gonna let Tony fuck you?" Justin asked nonchalantly, looking for a shirt in his suitcase. Tony had called out of the blue, letting them know he would attend their concert that night and if they wanted to go have dinner after. But Justin knew damn well that it was never just dinner between Tony and JC ... 

JC threw a pillow at his head. "For the last time, Justin, I am not discussing these things with you..." 

Justin stopped his search to look his best friend in the eye. "Don't let him. He's an ass."

JC sighed and sat down on the bed. "Tony and I have a long history okay. It's not that simple."

"Actually it is - he fucks you and then he breaks your heart..." Justin stated drily.

"You have no idea what you're talking about.. "

Justin swallowed angrily. "Fine be everyone's mattress for all I care…"

JC raised an eyebrow and coughed. "Why are you such a jerk lately, Justin?" he asked angrily.

"Cause I am sick and tired of my best friend throwing his morals and brain out the door for sex!!" Justin said sternly. 'Not at all because I'm into you...' he supressed.

"Oh so now you're homophobic too?" JC challenged, crossing his arms.

"You know that's not what I fucking meant. I worry about Joey too but at least he's the one doing the mindless fucking - not getting fucked…" Justin defended himself.

"So just because I bottom. . i mean _sometimes_ bottom. Doesn't make me less of a man." JC's eyes were sparkling with frustration. Justin didn't think he had ever seen him so worked up, JC was usually really calm even when Justin made stupid comments. He was still pretty though, even when he was furious.

The younger man carefully stepped up to and put his hand on his band mate's shoulder. "I never said it did ... it just makes you more vulnerable to jerks."

JC sighed and brushed his hand away. "I don't need you to be my bodyguard."

Now Justin was growing frustrated himself. "Is it so horrible that I care about you and don't want you to get hurt?"

JC let out a deep, sad sigh. "No. I just.. You know how lonely touring gets… and I have needs, too..."

"I know… just... be careful…" Justin said softly, brushing his hand through JC's soft hair. That darn soft hair...

"Mhnmm… Justin what are you do-?" JC asked carefully. Before he could finish his sentence, Justin had pulled him in and kissed him hungrily.

To Justin's surprise, JC didn't stop him. Instead, he could feel JC's tongue hungrily brushing against his, and JC's hand pulling his body closer...


	4. The third wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony interrupts the two and takes them out to dinner, and Justin is not having it.

After about a minute of light making out, JC did break the kiss.

"Fuck..." Justin mumbled and licked his lips. It was nice, no sticky, plasticky lipstick on his lips like he had after kissing Brit.

JC crossed his arms a bit. "What is going on with you, Justin? First you obsess over my love life and then you kiss me?"

The younger man avoided looking into his friend's eyes. "I don't know, man. It's just been a weird few weeks..." he stuttered.

"I agree with that. So, what's happening? Talk to me!"

Justin opened his mouth but struggled to find the words. It wasn't as if he knew himself what exactly was going with him. He liked JC, he loved looking at JC, and damn, he did love that kiss. But he still didn't think he way gay. Was he bi like Joey said? Was was sexuality so fucking difficult?

JC coughed a bit to snap the blond out of his thoughts. "Justin?"

Before Justin could say a word, they heard a knock on the door.

"Tony..." JC mumbled and shot Justin an apologetic look. He opened the door and there he was. Tony Luca, their former MMC cast member and JC's ex, with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey Josh..." he said smoothly. "Handsome as ever. Justin, what's up man." he said, barely bothering to look away from the brunet in front of him.

Justin grunted. "Living the dream, Tony."

"You guys ready for dinner? After that dancing routine, JC, you must be starving..." 

Justin could feel his blood starting to boil again as he walked behind Tony and JC, eyeing Tony as he put his arm over JC's shoulder and started sucking up to him, gushing about the performance.

When they got to the elevator, Justin pushed in between them as they were getting on, trying to get as much physical distance between the two ex lovers as he could. It was an awkward minute in the elevator, and as soon as they had exited, Tony grabbed a hold of JC again. Justin frowned, walking behind them like a third wheel. This would be a shitty night...

* * *

Justin had never sat through a dinner that had felt as long to him. In reality, they had probably been there for two hours but to Justin, it felt like ages. Watching Tony trying to be charming, brushing up on JC any chance he got, buying him desert and trying to get him drunk by buying more and more bottles of champagne.

So when they stepped outside and it started pouring immediately, the weather fit just into the front singer's mood.

He saw Tony take off his jacket and before JC could notice as well, Justin ripped off his own jacket and laid it over JC's shoulders. "Here, C, you're gonna be cold otherwise."

"Thank you, J!" JC said with a smile. Tony gave his former cast member a dirty side eye.

As Tony waved over a cab, Justin quickly placed a kiss on JC's cheek. JC blushed a little. He was visibly drunk, leaning onto Justin's shoulder in the much too large jean jacket.

"Thanks for calling the cab, man. And thanks for dinner!" Justin said with a grin as he held the cab door open for JC to climb in.

"What? I'm coming-" Tony protested but Justin had already climbed in and told the driver to go, closing the door on a slightly tipsy, and cockblocked, Tony.

"Isn't Tony coming?" JC mumbled, leaning his head on Justin's shoulder.

"Nah, he had to go back to his hotel..." Justin lied and brushed through JC's soft curls.

"Too bad... I really wanted him..." JC admitted with a giggle. 

Justin tensed up and moved away from JC, causing the older man to fall over and hit his head on the dividing glass between the front and back of the taxi. "Ouch..."

"Shit, Josh, are you okay?"

JC scratched his head. "I think so... Justin??"

"Yeah?" Justin asked nervously. He should have had more of the champagne himself.

"So are you bi?" JC asked bluntly.

"You're drunk, C." Justin said sternly and crossed his arms.

JC giggled a bit and nudged his best friend. "You kissed me though."

"That was... I don't know."

"You're jealous of Tony. And you were jealous of the lawyer."

"What lawyer?" The blond asked confusedly.

"The guy who you pushed out before I could suck him off..." JC slurred. 

Nervously, Justin looked towards the cab driver but leet out a sigh of relief. He seemed to be paying no attention to the conversation between the two singers as he was mumbling along to a song on the radio, in a language Justin couldn't quite place.

"JC, we can talk about this when you're sober."

JC sighed and let himself fall back into his seat. "Men always say that and they never do. Feelings are sooo hard for men..." JC sighed loudly.

"Well you should know."

"Sometimes I don't think I'm a man..." JC chuckled.

Justin raised an eyebrow and chuckled, too. "And why is that?"

"Cause I like feelings. And pink. And glitter... And penises..."

Justin laughed and wished he had a camera on him to film this interaction. He shook his head, however. "You're still a man, C. And you'd kick my ass if I didn't say that."

JC giggled. "That was a test..." he admitted. "You passed."

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned back as well. 

Before he knew what was happening, JC's face was really close to his ear. "Do you wanna know your prize for passing?"

Justin swallowed. "Eh, yeah?"

"I could suck you off..." JC said and trailed his hand down Justin's chest to his crotch.

Justin shifted a bit. "Josh, you're drunk."

"I know. But when I'm sober, can I suck you off?" he said and brushed over Justin's jean zipper.

Justin nodded but grabbed JC's hand and painfully moved it away.

"We're here." The cab driver announced in a thick accent.

Justin ket out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god,' he thought as he helped a stumbling JC out of the cab and brought him to the elevator.

After refusing about twenty attempts from JC to touch his crotch, he finally managed to get the older man to lay still in his bed and fall asleep. 

Frustratedly, Justin laid down on his own bed in the hotel room and cursed inside. Why was JC Chasez so incredibly irresistible? He could understand what the fans were seeing in him. He always acted so innocent and calm, but deep down inside, JC could be raunchy as hell. Just not when Justin wanted him to be. He thought of Tony who they had just left standing at the restaurant. He smiled. Only JC could manage to get two guys hot and bothered in such a short time, and both ended up sleeping alone. He wasn't giving up quite yet though. He crossed his fingers that by tomorrow, JC would remember, and maybe even make good on his promise....


End file.
